Lost Soul
by pisces928
Summary: Amiko Satsuki had suffered so much after the lost of her love ones. In the outside, she's always the cheerful one in the group, but deep down she's always crying and running away. Only that one special person could bring her lost soul back. KakashixReader
1. Home at Last

Lost Soul

**Chapter 1: Home at last**

"_It's been so long…9 years has passed huh…" _you thought as you uncomfortably shifted you weary shoulders. "I guess the 1st thing I need is a trip to the hot spring!" you said out loud as you stretched your weary shoulders as a bag hang loosely around your arm.

"_I'm finally home" _a smile ran across your face as you stared at the big gates in front of you.

**Meanwhile…**

Loud footsteps could be heard from the 5th Hokage's office, as a blonde woman was blankly flipping through the pages.

A loud bang was heard soon after when the door was opened harshly. "Hokage-sama!"

The blonde woman sighed. "What is it? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"B-but! T-t-the…!"

"What is it?" She said boredly as she rubs her temples. "You know that I'm very busy right…?"

"T-the! The 4th's protégé is here! S-she's right outside now!" He blurted out, pointing to the direction where she was.

"What?" The blonde woman abruptly stood up as she slammed her hands on the table. "Why didn't you tell me earlier! Bring her in!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" The man rushes out of the room with the door shut with again a loud bang.

"_Does he want to give me a headache...but…why did she come back? After all that..." _ The blonde woman gazed the morning rise from her window, concentrating on the 4 head statues situated on a hill. _"Yondaime's favourite has come back" _she chuckled.

The door creaked open as a figure with long black hair tied which was tied into a loose ponytail walked in. Her grey dull eyes seem to have lost their spark of life.

Her eyes stared out underneath her bangs, a dead look that had no hope of the light returning. She wears a simple black t-shirt within a purple long sleeveless jacket. Her bandaged left arm could be seen continuing to her color-bone, though it is blocked by her shirt but it still could be notice. She has a navy blue pants on with a pouch around her waist, as well as other pouches to carry her ninja tools. A Konoha forehead protector was tied around her right arm and he wore traditional ninja sandals.

"It's been so long Tsunade-sa-…no…I mean Tsunade-sama. I was shocked to find out that you were chosen to be the 5th Hokage," she said simply as she took a sit in front of the desk while putting the bag on onto the floor beside her. "I guess I've really missed a lot after I left,"

The blonde woman called Tsunade chuckled. "I was shocked too that you have came back for a visit. So what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to catch up with some old friends. Do not worry; I won't take much of your trouble. I'll leave as soon as I'm done with my business here." She said politely.

"No, no…it's ok. You can take as much time as you want here. I'll ask someone to prepare a place fo-…"

"I said I won't take much trouble didn't 1. I'll just stay at the old place,"

"Still the same as always eh. Alright then…" Tsunade stood up and took her hand out. "Welcome back to Konoha, Satsuki…"

You smiled as you accepted her handshake saying "Thank you. It's nice to be back,"

You let go of her hand and bowed politely. "I must be leaving now, you must be very busy. I'll go visit the others," You giggled as you turned your back leaving the room. "Of course I'll visit _him_ 1st. See you later,"

**Moments later,**

"She graduated from academy at age 8, passed the chunin test at age 10, became a jounin at age 13 and was offered to become an ANBU captain but she declined. Impressive isn't she…?"

"Yes I heard that she was trained under Yondaime-sama himself. That's why she was called his successor." A short brown haired woman said as she pours a cup of tea for Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked. "I can't believe they used to be engaged. She was only 16 at that time,"

"But, she does understand what true love is. Yondaime-sama loves her deeply too. But all of her hopes were drain when she heard that Yondaime-sama passed away." The brown haired woman said sadly. "And there'-"

"I understand Shizune, everybody does. She's trying so hard," Tsunade gazed down at the photo at the folder. The photo shows a girl with long black hair and glimmering grey eyes, with a wide smile across her face.

**Please review! **


	2. Reunion

Lost Soul

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

You walked silently through the quiet hallways, loud echoed footsteps could be heard. As you walked, memories started to flow into your mind. Good times, bad times, you've been through all of them before…but the past had already past.

There, as you gazed outside from one of the windows onto the empty clearing of a field, where 3 logs stand tall. The memory that was so pleasant now just leaves a deep scar in your heart.

**Flashback **

"_Can't I go home already? It's already past sunset!" you whined, pleading the blonde haired man standing in front of you._

_The blonde sighed. "You haven't completed the jutsu yet. When you complete it, that's the time you can go home," he lectured, placing his hand on his hips. "Come on, let's start over,"_

_You whined louder. "I'm tired already! Can't you let a 15 year old year girl rest!"_

"_No means no. If you want to get home early, then start training now,"_

"_Please!"_

"_No"_

"_Pretty please!"_

"_No…" he sighed again._

"_B-but! I'm ti-…"_

_A pair of hands cupped your cheeks as a pair of soft lips suddenly brushed against your forehead. A feeling that is so warm begins to light up in your heart. It's true that you had a crush on him, but…you never knew that he would do this._

"_Yo-yondaime-sama?" you blushed furiously._

_Yondaime backs up and chuckled lightly, a wide smile spread across his face in a kiddish way. "Now get on with training kay? Anyway, you're really blushing you know," he laughed out loud._

"_W-what! Yondaime-sama! You're really mean you know!" You pouted turning your back towards him trying to calm your nerves down. You stared at the grassy land below your feet. "Maybe…he doesn't feel the same as I do…" you whispered sadly._

**End flashback**

Tears began to stream down your face freely as you continued walking towards your destination. _"Forget…I have to forget all of it…"_ you thought. You took your hands and rub your eyes, whipping the tears off from your face. _"I can't let this bother me…"_

A sliver glimmer had caught your attention; you glared at the grand silver door right in front of you. There's a ninja standing guard of the respective room. You nodded in greeting and you forcefully smiled at him hoping that he would not notice the swollenness at your eyes. The ninja nodded in respond and opens the door for you to enter. A creak sound echoed through the quiet hallways as you entered the room.

**Elsewhere…**

"Hey, Kakashi,"

"Hm?" He said without taking his eyes off his perverted book.

"I heard that the 4th's successor is here. She just arrived this morning," the jounin with unique hair and green jumpsuit said.

"The 4th's successor? Ohh, she's back huh," he replied lazily.

"Yes, later the jounins' and chunins' planning to go see her later, you're coming?"

"Nope, I'm busy later," Kakashi said as he closes and keeps his book into one of the pouch. "I'm leaving, see you later Gai,"

"You're busy later? You're so hardworking! What youthful energy! That's why you're the only one suited to become my rival!" The jounin call Gai said giving a thumbs up pose.

**Back to you…**

A fully furnished room came into your view. Royal red curtains, navy blue carpets, ancient scrolls framed neatly, polished tables, everything. You heard the door behind you closed as gazed at the main objects of the room, 4 photo frames neatly arranged on the table. You whispered their names one by one, telling them you had come to visit them. As you whispered the 3rd's and the 4th's you pause for a sec and you glanced at their photo. Your face saddened as you remembered their deaths. The 3rd's sudden death, killed by the snake of the Sound Village. Your hands curled up into fist by the thought of him. Hatred and Regrets began to fill your mind, that you should have killed him while you got the chance or you should do something at that time. "It won't change anything if you had been there," a voice said.

Letting your hands loose, you glanced at the direction from where the voice came from, you stared at him with your dull grey eyes. "I know…you don't have to tell me that, Kakashi-kun,"

Kakashi just smirked as he buried his nose to his book. "You're getting rusty already…anyway why did you come back?"

"I guess I just miss this place," you giggled.

A sudden shock of pain suddenly ran through your left arm. Wincing slightly you grab your left arm, hoping that it'll stop and that no one notices it…but…

A hand suddenly grabs your shoulder in a gentle way. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just muscle cramp," you force yourself to smile, so that he won't bother to ask anymore. You stared at his eyes, wondering what was he thinking at then again, because of his mask no one could ever know what his thinking. Kakashi lets go of your shoulder as you walked closer to the 3rd frame standing. You kneeled down in front of it and clasped you hands together, praying a silent prayer. You can feel Kakashi's stare on you, but you never really bothered about it.

A pause trigger for a sec as you stood up. You looked up and glanced at the photo. Your hands reached out for it, touching the cold metal frame. Actually, deep deep down, you've really wanted to cry out loud, just to release all the pain that is now trap in your heart, but how could you, you promised yourself never to do that anymore. You took a deep breath calming yourself down, so take all those emotions could not take over you.

"What are you going do now?" the masked jounin asked.

You chuckled as you walked towards the door, turning the knob you said, "You said that I'm rusty eh, I'm just going to go warm up a bit so that we could spar later. You should call your genins too, they could see how their sensei fight," with that, you exited the place without giving Kakashi a chance to replay.

Kakashi sighed. "This could be troublesome," He glanced at the flower you left on the table; it was a beautiful white rose. "Maybe I should take back what I said," with that he left the room.

**Please review! No review no updates :P**


	3. Lady VS Man

**A/N: Oh come onn..i was really disappointed that no one review. I know that there are someone reading dis…come you all are kind-hearted soul rite! Giv sympathy 2 dis sad old fanfic! Review! Anything at all would be fine with me! **

Chapter 3: Lady versus Man

In an open field, a figure could be seen kicking and punching the air. Soft wind blew your long black hair as you begin to throw kunai and shurikens at every direction, plugging some of the trees around you. You looked at the sight of it, some kunai and shurikens eventually missed the targets. "_I guess I really am getting rusty," _you thought. Your hands formed a hand seal, **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Doppelganger Technique)**.5 clones of you appeared with a puff of smoke, each of them holding a kunai. "I want every of you to attack me with your best shot!" You began to stand in your fighting stance. "Don't hold back kay!"

The clones began to charge at you with kunais in their hands. One by one they tried to strike but you're able to dodge them swiftly. You jumped further back; the clones gazed at you trying to find out your movement. Putting back your kunai into your pouch, you threw 3 shurikens towards the group. All of them manage to avoid it as the shurikens struck to the tree behind them. In a blink of an eye, you created another clone and you both ran into the opposite direction. The clones looked in confused at what you're doing, before they can react, wires were tied around them. Knowing that you were trying to tie them to the tree, with you holding one end and the other clone was holding another end, the clones cut the strings. You smirked when you're behind them, you quickly did a couple of hand seals, **Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**. The clones screamed as they starting to disappear one by one. "_1, 2, 3, 4…where's the 5th one?" _You began to search around but you were suddenly struck by a kunai in the back by your 5th clone. You suddenly puff into a log? "_**Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)**!" _You stabbed the clone from her back and she puff into smoke.

You panted heavily as you sat down on the grassy land. "I didn't expect to use so much chakra. Those clones were good," you smirked. You lay down on the grassy land and took in large breathes to fill your empty lungs with air. Suddenly, a pink glimmer caught your attention, you reached out of the pink leaf wondering where did it came from, you held the pink leaf gently. Founding out that it was a Sakura petal, _"Sakura? Where did it come from...? It's not even spring yet…"_ you got up and looked around your surroundings. Your eyes gazed upon a pink tree ahead of you; you could feel a peaceful aura surrounding it. You slowly stood up and walk aimlessly toward the pink tree. Memories started to flow into your mind again…

**Flashback**

_It was the spring term, flowers blooming everywhere. You were walking towards a meeting place. Yondaime-sama had called you to meet him on top of a cliff under a Sakura tree. You never knew that there was a Sakura tree there; you never even knew there was a cliff there! But luckily he told you the directions to the place; it seems to be just right behind the hokage monument. Who could have wondered that there was a cliff there? You controlled the chakra circulation below your feet, concentrating; you jumped from boulder to boulder, reaching the top of the monument._

_Catching your breath on top of the monument, you gazed at the big Sakura tree sitting on top of a grassy field. You were amazed that you had never seen such a beautiful scenery before, the sun was setting, birds were flying back to their homes, it's a place that anyone could have dream of living here._

_A figure was leaning against the trunk, gazing towards the sun. His white cloak and blonde hair sway back and forth by the wind, his face glimmers as the sunlight touches his smooth skin lightly. Founding out that it was the Yondaime; you blushed furiously at the sight of it. Yondaime noticing your presence, he turned and gazed upon you. You walked towards him calmly; releasing the warm felling yet again filled you._

"_Y-you called Yondaime-sama?"_

"_Yes," he spoke gently. "Sorry for calling you out all of a sudden,"_

"_N-no! No, its ok, I had some spare time anyway," you gestured, putting your hands behind your back as your fingers intertwined together nervously._

"_This is for you," he said as he pulled out a white bouquet filled with dozens of white roses and held it in front of you. You blinked your eyes instinctively trying to arrange what was happening._

_You were so shock, that THE Yondaime is giving you flowers. He's just your teacher and all but flowers? You were quite happy about it though..._

_Your eyes widened in shock as a pair of strong arms pulled you into a tight embrace, a sudden impact between other contacts. Your heart began to beat faster as your slightly cold figure touched by his warmth. You felt so safe in his arms, a feeling that you've been longing so long, but…it's actually a feeling that you never had before, not even by your parents._

"_Y-yondaime-sama?" you said as you tried to loosen his grip on you. "W-what are you doing?"_

"_Let's just stay like this for awhile, just for a moment," he whispered into your ear. His hot breathe touches your delicate skin, making you shiver slightly. You've able to smell his scent and the white roses behind your back, held by him. You looked at the surroundings around you, thinking whether you should tell him to let go or just…stay. Your hands unconsciously wrapped around his waist, hugging him back._

_You don't want to let go…you want to stay like this…forever…_

_Your eyes closed as both of your hearts beat together in a calming soothing pace. "I will love you…always" you heard him whispered. Your eyes widen in shock hearing his words take over your mind. Tears began to flow freely down your face, it wasn't tears of sadness…it was the tears of joy, that someone had finally accepted you into their hearts…someone that actually cared for you…someone precious that you can protect…_

_You hugged him tighter saying "I will too…always". Your eyes closed as you relaxed onto his form…hearing his soothing heartbeat._

_Darkness suddenly began to take over your surroundings; one by one it began to engulf the trees and flowers into it. You've opened your eyes noticing what was happening, panicking you tugged onto the Yondaime's cloak but strangely the Yondaime didn't react or anything. You looked up into his eyes and noticed that he's beginning to fade away. You gasped as you step further back, his figure began to fade second by second. "Yondaime-sama!" you reached out your hands as if you tried to bring him back, but he's just keeps on fading until he disappeared completely. An image of the Kyuubi suddenly flashed through your mind. Your legs began to weaken as you fall into a kneeling position. Tears continued to stream down your face, never stopping…it's just keep on flowing and flowing…like you were when you were always running away from fate. Darkness had totally taken over your surroundings as you were still kneeling there crying. You never moved from your position, your mind is still blank…nothing at all…you were so lost into the dark._

_A shadow suddenly appeared behind your back. You snapped back into your senses as you turned around to face the unknown shadow. You stared into his red bloody colour eyes. Reaching out your hand; asking for help but he didn't respond. "You're useless, live with the dark with your lost soul," is all the shadow replied. Images of blood everywhere flashed through your mind again. "No, no! Make it stop! Somebody! Stop it!" you clutched your head hoping that all of these nightmares would stop. Your scream echoed through the darkness, but it was never heard by anyone…no one…_

_Suddenly, a bright glimmer caught your attention, looking up you saw a blur image of a figure. Reaching out its hand, you looked blankly it. You reached out your hands consciously, feeling it's warmth as your hand touches his. "I promise…that I will bring you back to the light, Satsuki…"_

**End of "Flashback"**

"Satsuki! Satsuki! Wake up!" a voice shouted. You felt someone's hand grabbing your left hand tightly…you feel so light… "Satsuki!" Groaning, you've opened eyes blinking trying to adjust your vision. A blur image came as you looked up to a silver haired figure. "Kakashi-kun…? W-what happ-"Your eyes widen in shock as you looked what position you're in. You were hanging at the edge of the cliff with Kakashi's hand grabbing yours to prevent you from falling down to the solid ground below. "W-what the! What am I doing here!" You screamed in shocked. "Satsuki! Don't let go!" he said as he tried to pull you up. A jolt of pain suddenly past through your left arm, you jerked in response. _"Not now! Get back!" _you thought out loud. The pain only worsen, you held your shoulder with your free arm. Holding at the collar-bone, you whimpered slightly because of the pain. Kakashi noticed it said "Satsuki! Hang on a bit!" You nodded slowly in response.

In a moment of time, Kakashi pulled you of the edge and you reached back to the grassy land once again. You panted heavily due to the pain in the shoulder and the sudden shock during your position before. "T-thanks...Kakashi-kun…" you said between your breathes. Holding your left arm with your free hand, you began to soothe it to reduce the pain. The pain begins to disperse bit by bit. Kakashi rubbed your back helping to calm you down. He then notices a presence within them; he cornered his eyes to the left glancing at a big tree. The shadow that seems to notices Kakashi's glance began to disappear. Kakashi looked at you with concerned eyes. _"Genjutsu huh…"_ he thought. " You ok? That was quite nerve racking you know. You planning to commit suicide or something?" he asked simply. "Very funny, I was just taking a breeze. You know, enjoying the view over the cliff," you answered sarcastically. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" you stood up tiredly, brushing off the dirt on your clothes. "I was on my way to report to Hokega-sama with my genins," he said as he pointed towards the 3 kids behind him. "Oh, I see," you gazed at the 3 kids behind him. There was a pink haired girl, a moody one and… "Uzumaki Naruto…" you whispered quietly. "Hm? Did you say something?" Kakashi said as he starts to take out his perverted book and began reading it. You sweat dropped as you noticed the orange book,_ "Still reading that book huh…don't know when he'll get tired of it,"_ "N-nothing!" you gestured. You walked towards the 3 genins looking at you suspiciously.

"Hi, I'm Amiko Satsuki. Nice to meet you all," you bowed politely in a greeting matter. "I-I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I will become the next Hokage! Then then...Everyone will finally acknowledge me!" Naruto said proudly. You giggled back in respond; you took your hands and ruffled his blonde hair. "I know you will, work hard ok?" you smiled sweetly. Naruto blushed slightly and nodded. You retreat your hand back and look at the other 2 genins. "My name is Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you Satsuki-san," the girl with the pink-haired said politely. "The pleasure is mine, Sakura-san. What about moody over there?" you pointed to the black-haired boy standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"H-he's Uchiha Sasuke, the highest score genin in our year!" Sakura murmured blushing slightly. Uchiha Sasuke only nodded back, greeting you. _"Uchiha huh, hmph..."_ you smirked. "Now that you're done with the introductions, we must be leaving," Kakashi said as he walked standing beside you. "Wait a minute Kakashi-kun…" you turned to face him. "Why don't we spar a bit? I think I'm ready for you. Exercise could do us some good," you said determinedly. "Hm? I don't think so, I have to give these reports to the Godaime," he replied boredly as he's gazed still on his book. "Come on come on! We want to see Kakashi-sensei fight!" Naruto shouted excitedly, Sakura nodded back, wanting to see the fight too. Well for Sasuke, you could say that he seems interested in your conversation. "See, I told you. Anyway it won't take long," you said as stood in your fighting stance. Kakashi just sighed in respond, keeping his book back into his pouch. The three genins begin to back up a bit, to give you a bit more space to fight. "Don't go hold back! Give me your best shot!" you shouted in excitement. Kaskashi looked at you boredly, "_She's going to go hyper again…" _he thought.

You whipped out a kunai and charged at him, he too doing the same. Metals clanged against each other, making a sharp sound. Leaping backward, you formed familiar hand seals as Kakashi stood defensibly a few meters in front of you. **Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**. "Still the same plan as always huh," he smirked. "You'll see" you said determinedly. He jumped away from your flames. As he was landing, he felt a wire around his ankle. Suddenly, dozens of kunais and shurikens coming towards him. Kakashi dodged just barely enough to avoid the deadly tools. You smirked as all of this is going accordingly to your plans. Same hand seals yet again performed by your hands. Another fireball comes towards Kakashi. A big explosion could be heard as the flames hit its target. "Did I get him?" you thought outloud. "I guess not, but just barely," a voice said behind you. You sprung around and threw a kunai at it. Kakashi caught it between his fingers, the Sharingan looking down at you. You looked below at the target a few meters behind. It turns out to be a tree trunk, flames still burning it. "Hmph…pretty good as ever, Coping Ninja Kakashi. It seems that you've taking me seriously now huh," you said as you stood in your fighting stance facing towards him again. "Of course, you've trained under Yondaime-sama himself. I couldn't underestimate you," he replied boredly. Naruto seems to jerked a bit hearing the Yondaime's name. "_She's trained by him before?"_ he thought in shock.

Strong wind suddenly blew around you, circling you. Your black hair sway back and forth following the rhythm of the wind. You held out your hand as the wind begins to follow it. A bright blue sphere starting to form, absorbing the wind around you. _"That is! Can it be!"_ Naruto thought out loud. "Yondaime-sama's own creation! **Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere)**" you shouted with a smirked. "Well, never knew that I would use it against you, but…" Kakashi performed hand seals and threw his hand back. Light glowing electricity like began forming onto his hand. "**Chidori** **(One Thousand Birds)**…" Sasuke whispered silently. "A-amazing…she's that strong? I wonder who she is…" Sakura said in disbelief. "Let's go Kakashi-kun!" you said as you begin charging to him with the Rasengan in hand. Kakashi just smirked and began to charge also.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

**A/N: phew! i hope the fighting part makes sense 2 u..im not really that gd at it..sry 4 any spelling or grammer error! pls pls pls review! sobs**


End file.
